The present invention relates to landing gear and to noise-reduction apparatus for use on an aircraft. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to landing gear designed to reduce the noise generated by the interaction of the landing gear and the air flowing past it during flight, take-off and/or landing. Such noise-reduction may be achieved by means of a noise reduction fairing.
It is desirous to minimise the noise generated by aircraft, for example, to lessen disruption or inconvenience, resulting from aircraft noise, caused to the public on the ground near airports. The interaction of the landing gear and the air flowing past it results in turbulent flows and consequently noise. A significant amount of noise is generated in this way.